popdemandmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Irish Famine
This is about a fictional representation of a real world event History Better known as the Irish Potato Famine and/or Great Famine, this calamity is responsible for around a million deaths, or 20-25 % of Irelands population. It was caused by the Potato Blight, and although the blight ravaged potato crops throughout europe during the 1840s, the impact and human cost in Ireland -- where one-third of the population was entirely dependent on the potato for food -- was devastating, and permanently impacted Ireland's political, socio-economic, and demographic landscape. It caused another million to emigrate from the United Kingdom, and was used as a rallying point for masses whom believed that Ireland should be its own independent nation. Irish Famine in PDM and Vanilla Despite its adverse effects and its importance to Irish, if not European, history, the Irish Potato Famine is not represented in Vanilla. While there is famine event in the Vanilla game files, it is not specific to Ireland, and therefore, does not represent the Irish Potato Famine. In PDM the trigger event will automatically fire around 1844, and depending on Great Britian's, or Ireland's owner's, response, the event chain can be cut short, or continue to spread nationalist feelings that could break out into rebellion. Irish Potato Blight Little can be done, except editing the event files, to stop this from occuring, however smart choices, and a lot of money, can avert the worst effects. *'Text:' Ireland's dependency on the potato has made it vunerable to the Potato Blight. *'Requirements:' **Must control an Ireland core **It is 1844 **However if it is past 1850, which can be accomplished if you satisfy the modifiers, this event will not fire. *'MTTH:' 12 months **Longer - if medicine has been invented (modifier = 1.5) ** Shorter - if any controlled Irish core has potato blight province modifier (modifier = 0.5) *'Option 1:' Do whatever it takes to help them! **All provinces will recieve the irish_potato_blight for 180 days **All pops in said provinces will gain consciousness = 3 **Prestige = -50 **Treasury = -1000000 **The global "help_for_the_irish" flag is set **The global "potato_famine_in_ireland" flag is set *'Option 2:' We must act to help the Irish! **All provinces will recieve the irish_potato_blight for 1825 days **All pops in said provinces consciousness = 3 **Prestige = -10 **Treasury = -100000 **The global "little_help_for_the_irish" flag is set **The global "potato_famine_in_ireland" flag is set *'Option 3:' We must not intervene in the markets. **All provinces will recieve the irish_potato_blight for 3650 days **The global "no_help_for_the_irish" flag is set **The global "potato_famine_in_ireland" flag is set Note that, while Option 1 is the most expensive, the first option will prevent the "Young Irelanders" event, and, therefore, prevent the rest of trouble-causing Irish events. The Consequences The first event is a result of option 3 in the previous event, while the second event listed here is a result of option 2. *'Title:' The Great Irish Famine spreads! *'Text: '''Ireland's dependency on the potato has made it vunerable to the Potato Blight. *'Requirements:' **Must control and Ireland core **It is 1844 **It is before 1852 **Does not have the irish_potato_blight modifier **Global "no_help_for_the_irish" is set *'MTTH:' 6 months *'Option:' Our choice has been made. **In said state, all provinces will recieve the irish_potato_blight for 3650 days *'Title:' The Great Irish Famine spreads! *'Text:' Ireland's dependency on the potato has made it vunerable to the Potato Blight. *'Requirements:' **Must control and Ireland core **It is 1844 **It is before 1852 **Does not have the irish_potato_blight modifier **Global "little_help_for_the_irish" is set *'MTTH: 6 months *'''Option: Our choice has been made. **In said state, all provinces will recieve the irish_potato_blight for 1825 days Category:Events and Decisions